clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Board/How to Play
This article is about the Roleplay game. For the in-universe Governance branch, see Saint Board. Remember, this is a Role Playing game. If something bad is said about your character, or if your character is rejected for qualification for either Most Awesome or Sainthood (or both), don't let it bother you! It's a game, and it is all in the name of fun, it is not to be taken seriously! Saint Board is a game developed by TurtleShroom. Hopefully, this will revamp the roleplay a bit and get more characters involved. In it, exchanges go back and forth between characters, the P.O.P.E. (played in roleplay by me), and other characters in a colloborative effort to prove or disprove whether the character helped geeks or technology enough for recognition by the Governance. The prize? A nifty Saint template on the character's mainspace, a celebration day, and an optional backstory on their promotion process (in-universe, not the actual roleplay) if desired. HOW TO PLAY The game is written as-is. Suggestions can be added to the talk page. Part 1: Promotion Step One of the game is for a character (it MUST be a character, not a user, being a Wiki user would defeat the purpose) to either nominate themselves or another creature to be up for Sainthood. This is done on the P.O.P.E.'s talk page. The character would wait for the P.O.P.E. to respond (normally, he responds fast since TurtleShroom plays him), either with a yes or no. "No" can be overridden if three other characters think they should. "Yes" sends them to the next step. Step One can be overruled if the P.O.P.E. himself requests a character to be sent for Sainthood. That skips it straight to Step Two. On the P.O.P.E.'s page, the Saint hopeful (or nominator) must describe why they (or the nominee) is worthy of the title. They must then wait for a PWNtiff response. Part 2: Collaborative Scan This is the part where evryone jumps in. If the P.O.P.E. gives the green light, a page would be created at Talk:{character}/Saint and people (geeks or not, ANYONE) would roleplay as their favorite fanon characters and debate, AgentGenius-style, on whether or not they should be a Saint. This is a ROLE PLAY GAME, so a User can't be part of it. You HAVE to play as a Fanon character or you're theories/suggestions are disqualified. It's not a simple poll either. Like the real-world Saint system, it's a full research/escapade/debate thing. The Saint Board (CPFW) diligently perform research, pouring over article content (an excuse for users to read more articles), and most importantly, character opinions. This is key. Characters share eyewitness accounts of the nominee, tell stories about how they know them, how they act, what they do for technology, etc. etc. etc. The whole community gets involved. Eventually, the P.O.P.E. comes back, reads it, and makes the decision on whether this character is beneficial enough to geeks or technology to promote him. If the P.O.P.E. says yes, the character gets the title "The Most Awesome" placed before their name in their Character Infobox (the page isn't moved) and receive the nifty template partially completed, since Saints get the full package, and Most Awesomes only get a portion. They don't get an image of their character smiling with a green cirlce around their head, that's for Saints only. The green circle represents PWNsomeness and they aren't PWNsome enough... yet. Also, regardless of what the Template says, they don't get a Celebration Day either, also for Saints Only. Part 3: Saint Scan Here, Step Two repeats, but with a major twist. In this one, the objective is swapped. This is also performed on the Talk:{character}/Saint page, section Bad. Since the PREVIOUS step was to confirm they were good enough, the NEXT step is to provide evidence on their NAUGHTINESS or disrespect to technology or nerd/geekiness. Users roleplay as characters and come forward to testify the BAD THINGS that the character has done to technology or nerds. It can be anything from locker shoving to spraypainting to excessive rapping. Eventually, the P.O.P.E. comes along and decides if the Bad isn't enough to de-Saint them, they get the final promotion, the title, the image with the green circle, and the whole nine yards. The character is an official Saint and gets to appear on a Saint category... ''-''and possibly... a Calendar! WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE ON A CALENDAR? If there IS enough bad to de-Saint them, they get stuck with the title "The Most Awesome", and can NOT try for Sainthood again for about two months. They DO, however, keep the infobox and the perks of being "Most Awesome". Aftermath (if recieving Sainthood) After the character gets Saint status, the Saint Template is upgraded to full and everything possible is filled in. The character gets Category:Governance Saints on their mainspace page. For all characters, rejected, Most Awesome, or Saint, the "/Saint" Page is never deleted. GETTING FIRED This is something no one ever wants. If a Saint or "Most Awesome" gets "Fired" by the P.O.P.E., they get stripped of all status, have their image and Saint Template removed, and in its place will be a small box showing the P.O.P.E. sticking his tongue out with the caption "SHAME! THIS NOOB WAS FIRED!", and they'd get a nice addition to their article on why they were fired. Fortunately, you have to do something technologically AWFUL (or do something awful to Nerds) to get Fired. It's HARD to get fired, and that's a good thing too. Things that result in getting Fired usually involve becoming a Villain, betraying the side of Good, joining Darktan or the Naughtzee, etc. ---- FAQ Q: Does a Saint nominee have to be a nerd/geek/inventor to get a shot at Promotions? A: Absolutely not! ANYONE from ANY walk of life can try. However, that doesn't mean they'll get promoted. In fact, a few characters may get rejected at step One, but that's for the P.O.P.E. to decide. ANYONE can try, and ANYONE can nominate ANYONE. Give it a try, it'll a lot of fun. ---- Q: Can I nominate my own character as a Saint, or can a character nominate themselves? A: Absolutely! ANYONE can try for the nomination and ANYONE can be nominated. Go to the P.O.P.E.'s talk page and try to get it. ---- Q: Can I nominate villains? A: Yes, but they probably won't get past Step 1. IF they do, good luck finding what good they've done for technology and/or nerds in Step 2. :Q:: Does that mean I could try and nominate Darktan or Mabel? :A:: Absolutely! Even Dar- ......wait, MABEL?! YOU WOULD WANT TO NOMINATE MABEL?! WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO ARE YOU?! ---- Q: Who can I nominate? A: Anyone, including your own character. ---- Q: In Step Two, who can I role play as? A: ANYONE that you have permission to role play as (AKA may I use your character to...), or any character you created. You can also play as a character with no true roleplayer, such as Ray Kodo. Fair Game characters like Mabel, Charon, etc. that can be roleplayed by anyone make for a lot of fun. If you want to roleplay as someone else's character, do what the COC says to and ask them. ---- Q: Can puffles be eligible? A: Of course! What part of ANYONE don't you understand? ---- Q: Can puffles, humans, or other weird creatures roleplay and help out in steps 2 and 3? Can they nominate? A: Absolutely! Anyone, and I do mean ANYONE can take part in this in ANY WAY... ANYONE, EVEN MABEL! ...seriously, even Mabel... ---- Q: Who plays as the P.O.P.E.? A: TurtleShroom does. If TurtleShroom is away, Explorer takes his place. If Explorer doesn't want to or can't, choose someone else. When TS returns, he takes over again. ---- 'Q: Are there any more gimmicks, or can I just nominate, provide info, roleplay and battle, as outlined? A: As of now, anyone can do any step except for P.O.P.E. confirmations, approvals and rejections. Everyone has an equal say, though the P.O.P.E. can be biased at times. If this becomes popular enough, I'll definitely add on to the game. If you already have a suggesstion, tell it on the talk page NOW. ---- Q: If the green circle around a Saint's head in the templatew imafe represents absolute PWNage, why doesn't Bugzy have a green circle the size of Eastshield around him? A: That's a good question. Bugzy is really PWNsome... I can't answer that. ---- Q: Does a Saint have to be dead? A: No way. Living Saints get to give Tech-Time on their celebration day as if they were a bishop. If the Saint dies, they're still Saints. ---- Q: Do Saints and the P.O.P.E. eat candy? A: ...O_O... Have you been reading the CP blog to much? Yes, yes they do (if they choose). The P. Benzin is allergic to choclate, however... doesn't that stink? ---- Enjoy the game! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 12:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) S S S Category:Governance Saints Category:Canidates for Sainthood X Category:Most Awesome characters